


La Saint-Valentin, c'est pour les amoureux!

by BabyDracky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bump Day, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro est en rogne. Bobby Drake, cet imbécile, a eu l'outrecuidance de lui faire un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. Il a bien l'intention de le lui faire payer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Saint-Valentin, c'est pour les amoureux!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Ecrit pour un meme de Saint-Valentin @ LJ pour Heera_ookami en 2012

John allait transformer Bobby dit l'Iceberg en Torche Humaine et ça n'allait pas prendre plus de deux secondes!  
Il était resté un long moment, coi, et il en fallait beaucoup pour lui clouer le bec, face à cette carte de Saint-Valentin qu'il avait trouvée sur son oreiller en se réveillant ce matin.  
Un petit garçon et une petite fille, sous la neige, se tenant la main au coin d'un bon feu de bois. En plus, elle était ringarde cette carte!  
L'année passée, alors que John venait d'arriver à l'école du Professeur X, il n'avait bien sûr pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de Bobby qui avait offert des cartes ridicules à tous les professeurs et à toutes les filles pour la Saint-Valentin. C'était une tradition que l'on ne pratiquait pas en Australie et il ne supportait déjà pas ce côté trop bon garçon de Bobby.  
Alors, ce dernier avait dû trouver ça drôle de se venger cette année, il lui en cuirait!

\- Jubilé, l'excitée, celle que je cherchais, lâcha John un sourire en coin.  
\- Pyro, le psycho, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi provocatrice que la sienne.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas vu le glaçon par le plus grand des hasards? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non et je ne t'en remercie pas! lâcha-t-elle plus sèche. L'année dernière il nous avait bien gâtées pour la Saint-Valentin et cette année il n'a osé faire de cadeaux à personne à cause de tes vilaines moqueries!  
John fronça les sourcils.  
\- A personne dis-tu?  
\- Non, à personne!  
C'est sans ajouter un mot que John tourna les talons et se hâta de revenir dans sa chambre. Il se précipita vers la corbeille à papiers qu'il trouva vide, pour son plus grand malheur. La femme de ménage était déjà passée. C'est sans hésiter qu'il traversa toute la propriété en courant pour se rendre au local où étaient entreposées les grandes bennes avant que les éboueurs ne passent. Cela lui prendrait le reste de la journée s'il le fallait mais il remettrait la main sur cette maudite carte!  
Aux complaintes de Jubilée, il s'était souvenu ses propres paroles de l'an passé.  
C'est ridicule de faire des cadeaux à tout le monde! La Saint-Valentin c'est que pour les amoureux!


End file.
